Chinese nightingale
by DBZVelena
Summary: Yaoi fic, parody on old fairytale


**The Chinese nightingale  
Author:** DBZVelena  
** Pairing:** 2+5  
**Rating**: its my GW version of the well know fairytale.  
**Disclaimer**: Ow come on, everybody knows that I don't own GW or the fairytale. So don't sue me!  
**Note**: I went to "De Efteling" today, and I got inspirited to write this thingy.

* * *

Once upon a time, in the land known as China, there lived a very handsome Emperor named Chang Wufei.  
This Emperor had a great love to everything beautiful.  
Surrounded by all his riches, he was very content.  
Until one day he heard of a handsome young man, that could sing like a nightingale.  
Intrigued by this "Nightingale" Emperor Chang Wufei ordered one of his servants to ask the young man to come sing for him.  
So a servant went to were the young man lived.  
When Duo heard from the servant that the Emperor wanted to hear him sing, he was delighted.  
So Duo traveled to the Emperors palace.  
But when he arrived there, he was not aloud in.  
So when night fell, Duo climbed over the palace wall. Creeping up until he was right below the Emperors window.  
Satisfied that none of the guards had seen or heard him, he started to sing.  
First very softly afraid the guards would hear, then more loudly afraid the Emperor would *not* hear.  
The emperor, who had been reading next to the window, heard Duo sing. And he loved it with all his heart.  
So when the song was finished, the Emperor declared that Duo would be aloud to come and go in to the palace.  
Just as long as he would sing to the Emperor each night.  
The one day, a gift from Japan arrived. It was a mechanical nightingale, set with more gold diamonds and other gems than ever seen.  
The emperor loved it, he would wind it up and listen to it for hours.  
Duo, sad that the Emperor didn't want him to sing for the Emperor, left the palace and went back home.  
And as time went on, all was fine.  
Until one day, the mechanical bird made a weird sound, and then stopped all together.  
Devastated, the Emperor became ill, very ill.  
Plagued by nightmares, fevers, cold sweat, and loads more.  
Until death him self came sitting on the Emperors bed.  
"Well Hello there Wufei, you look just about ready to come with me!"   
Emperor Chang Wufei looked with wide fearful eyes at death.  
"I do not want to die, my people need me!"   
Death laughed.  
"The only way you can get me to let you live, is if you find true love and devotion."  
Death laughed again, sure of the fact that the sick emperor would never find it in time.  
In the mean time, word of the Emperors illness had reached Duo.  
And Duo then up and left for the palace.  
Cause during the time he had been in the palace, he had fallen in love with the Emperor.  
Afraid that he'd be to late. And that his one true love would never hear his voice ever again, Duo ran like the wind.  
It took him 1 full day to reach the palace, and it was just about getting darker.  
When he finally reached his spot underneath the Emperors window.  
Taking a deep breath to calm him self, Duo prepared to sing like he had never sung before.  
Inside the Emperors room Death sat on the bed laughing at him self.  
"Times almost up, hehehehe!"  
But then the sweet voice of Duo drifted in to the room, waking the Emperor out of his fever-dream.  
"Duo!"  
Wufei got out of bed and ran to his window.  
"Duo, you came back!"  
Duo looked up at the face of his one true love.  
"Of course, I would never abandon what I love more than life."  
This made the Emperor feel ashamed of him self, all this time he had been looking at a toy bird.  
Wile the love of his life was stuffed aside. Well, no more!  
Wufei jumped down from his window into the garden beneath it, landing next to Duo.  
"Duo I love you, please forgive my foolish ways. I should never have tried to replace you with a toy bird.  
You are worth more hen all the jewels in the world."   
Duo blushed a bit at this, but pulled his only love in to his arms.  
The kiss that followed lasted for hours and hours, like only fairytale kisses can do!  
And the lived happily ever after.


End file.
